


Sickness

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Tails Is Sick, Tails Reflects On Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: A time to reflect and remember what you have. Oneshot.
Kudos: 12





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, when I was sick with a cold. It has nothing to do with the current sickness-that-shall-not-be-named.

_Sickness_

He lied there, eyes half-open, feeling as bored and useless as ever.

He thought about the things he could be doing: fixing his plane, modifying his new inventions, helping Sonic gather useful items….Instead, he was stuck there, lying in bed all day, with his head clouded and his sinuses congested. _What's the point of being sick? Maybe there's no point at all, other than making life miserable._

He turned on his side, but it only made his nose run, and he had to turn again to lie, facing the ceiling.

_Well, this is great…._

More complaints rushed through his mind before Sonic walked into the room, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

A sigh escaped his chapped lips, before he grumbled," Just dandy…."

Sonic chuckled, lightly. "Heh. Very funny, Tails….you need some more medicine?"

"No."

"Well, do you need-"

"Thank you, but I don't need anything. "

A small, weak smile came to the other's face. "Well, tell me if you do. I'll be downstairs. Get better soon, buddy."

Tails nodded, briefly, before Sonic left the doorway.

_I hate this…._

But then, like a flower in a hospital room, a thought came to his mind.

_I miss helping around with Sonic….I miss working on the X-Tornado…_

_If I miss doing those things, I once got to do them._

He knew what it was like to paint the abdomen of the plane, he knew what it was like to have the engine rev to life after several modifications, and he knew what it was like to feel the high winds in his fur as he soared above the clouds.

At the moment, they felt happy, yes, but less significant than they could have. Taken for granted.

The same with Sonic. Did he ever really think about how much his older brother had changed him through the years? Did he ever really stop to think about the little things Sonic had done for him? (For instance, the tissues that were place at the most reachable place on the bed stand). It occurred to him that he had never really thought about those things. Not much, at least.

Perhaps this was a time to reflect, and to realize what he had?

As a another cough racked his body, he smiled to the ceiling, and found a new meaning to the word "sickness".


End file.
